


Phantom Drawers

by Teniserie



Series: Misadventures of Mew & Mewtwo [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mewtwo Is So Done (Pokemon), Mewtwo Needs a Hug (Pokemon), Misadventures of Mew & Mewtwo, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short: Mewtwo no Tanjou | The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: The two clones and Ash decide to play a prank on Mew and see how it all plays out.
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Mew (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mew & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mew & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Series: Misadventures of Mew & Mewtwo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Phantom Drawers

For a pokemon so small in size, Mew had a tremendous appetite who’s stomach would only fill after three or four servings per mealtime. So you could say that she was quite the foodie. A good thing she was mobile all the time, otherwise that excessive consumed ration would’ve left her a pudgy tubby.

She found herself famished after flying around outside for a while and went into the kitchen for a serving of Delia’s apple cobbler. Right as she closed one of the drawers after retrieving a fork, another one opened involuntarily on the opposite side of the kitchen. Having been bewildered by what transpired, she brushed it off and pushed it closed when another opened, to her surprise. She pushed that one closed when another opened. This cycle seemed to repeat a good five times before she relinquished with a long sigh.

The bottom cabinets opened, revealing Mewtwo, Newtwo and Ash from underneath, laughing their heads off and were met with an unamused scowl from Mew. “Mew!” She cried, throwing her small arms up in annoyance.

[Loosen up, Mom. It was a little funny.] Newtwo emerged from underneath the sink.

“Pika Pi!” Pikachu chirped and bounced off his hiding spot, smiling brightly at the Mew. Eventually the pokemon softened and began to laugh willingly. “Mew mew mew mew, mew!”

Ash cocked his head to the pokemon and turned to Mewtwo for translation, who was smirking proudly. [She is saying that she’ll get her revenge for that later.] And he scoffed. [Like that’s ever going to happen.]

Mew eyed him warningly. “Mew, mew” And she huffed, sticking her nose up in the air.

[Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.] Mewtwo jived, a smirk still evident on his face.

Little did they know, Mew was secretly conjuring a little plan of her own.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. I apologize it for being short but mind that I never intended for these one-shots to be lengthy.
> 
> Again I apologize for any misspelled words or grammatical errors.


End file.
